Lovers
by BuildingBookShelves
Summary: We were leaders of two rivaling armies, hours away from a battle that will undoubtedly end in one of our deaths, and the only thing we could think to do was complete a childish dream of seeing each other once more, in private, to see each other off to the next world.


**I do not own any of the characters used in this story.**

**This story was written to the song Born to Die by Lana Del Rey.**

Talking a slow, cautious step, I could already feel my heart bursting out of my chest. An almost fictions rain storm hung overhead, threatening me as I walked across the bridge that my mother and I had crossed during summers that seem to have occurred seconds ago. I stop half-way across, Ms. O'Leary let out a sad moan from behind me, but I kept my gaze locked forward. A light mist began to form and I saw Ethan Nakamura lean against the bridge, a tall, gorgeous blonde stepped out from behind him and kept walking towards me. An almost painful smile grazed his lips: Luke Castellan.

As he continued walking towards me I couldn't help but think about how we had gotten to this point. The years of my searching for him, trying to convince him to stay away from Kronos; the months I spent crying over the fact that I would never get the one thing I wanted most in the entire cosmos: love. Now, we were leaders of two rivaling armies, hours away from a battle that will undoubtedly end in one of our deaths, and the only thing we could think to do was complete a childish dream of seeing each other once more, in private, to see each other off to the next world.

Luke was finally just a step away, I reached my arm forward and his hand caught it immediately, thunder rolled overhead.

"Perfect weather huh?" he smiled, reaching a hand up to push a lock of hair out of my eyes,

"I can't do this Luke." I felt tears explode from my face; he bit his lip and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

"I know…"

"Luke I can't lose you." He kissed the top of my head,

"Let's not talk about this…not yet," I nodded slightly, trying to preserve the limited time we had with each other for joyous memories. Eventually, I lifted my head; almost instantaneously Luke's lips met mine. The feeling of absolute elation, the memories of our time at camp together, and the other times we would meet up during the many quests I was sent to find him. I couldn't help but feel guilty about this, all the other times were so childish, there were no consequences, but now…this was quite literally the last time I could kiss Luke…touch him. To put it simply, I was being very selfish of his lips.

His hands snaked around my waist and felt my heart flutter rapidly, my hands lost themselves in his ever soft hair and in that moment everything was perfect again.

After the fastest five minutes of my life, Luke broke away, resting his head on my shoulder,

"We can't die," he panted, "so we can hold our breath for so much longer." He laughed mischievously into my shoulder. I dropped myself to the hard ground and he followed suit, wrapping his long legs protectively around me, I grabbed his hand and started fumbling with his hair again,

"Let's just run away together, leave this stupid fight." He finally said it…the one thing that was on both of our minds. I blinked back tears as I shook my head,

"We can't. This is the longest you've been able to suppress Kronos…you know he wouldn't let you just walk away from it all." He frowned,

"We could go to the Gods…try and get rid of him." I shook my head again,

"They wouldn't help us…they are busy fighting right now." Luke bit his lip,

"There has to be something else we can do…" I felt my heart split as I shook my head again,

"We can't do anything." His hand wiped a small tear from my eyes, and we dropped the subject.

The two of us stayed like this for a while, constantly kissing and holding each other, memorizing every fiber of each other's person. From just behind Luke I saw the sun start to rise and I knew our time together was over.

"My Lord," Ethan spoke quietly, but it seemed to echo in the silence of the dawn, he nodded slowly, and we both stood up in unison. This time, when I looked into Luke's familiar and beautiful face I couldn't stop the tears. As if on cue, rain began rolling from the sky.

"We're gonna be ok Perc." He smiled, squeezing my hand, I nodded against his chest, I looked up at him and our lips met, the familiar spark stinging our lips. Luke parted first, and smiled at me,

"I love you so much." I nodded back at him, trying so hard not to cry…for his sake. He smiled, kissed me once more of the forehead, and turned. I watched him walk all the way across the bridge, then his figure and Ethan Nakamura's vanished, and so did my will power. I fell to my knees instantaneously and exploded into tears. Ms. O'Leary whined from behind me, but I ignored her. I slammed my fist into the hard road underneath me,

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed into the rain. Waves peaked around me, but I just kept slamming my fists into the road. I clawed at my eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing to no avail. After a while, I honestly could not do anything but lay in the middle of the road, bloody, soaking wet, and mumbling incoherently how it was not fair.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo Epilogue

Kronos' eyes flashed back to that too familiar blue and I knew it was over. Luke's pleading eyes stared into my soul; I ran over to him, dropping my resolve.

"PERCY!" Anabeth screamed, but I ignored her, dropping to my knees next to the one thing I wanted.

My hands shot to his face, I whipped the tears from his eyes as he had done mine just hours before,

"P-Percy," My own eyes were waterfalls and I pulled his head onto my lap,

"Shut up…" Luke shook his head,

"Percy, you have always been the greatest part of my life-"

"Shut up you're not going to die!" He shook his head again, tears slowly falling from his own eyes,

"We both know that isn't true." I shook my head violently,

"Luke you're fine," I stared at the stab wound, knowing he was right, but refusing to believe it,

"Anabeth get some help! Go! Now!" Anabeth stood still shaking her head,

"Percy…it's too late-"

"NO IT'S NOT!" I screamed at her, she shook her head and turned to leave. I turned back to Luke, his face a was a dangerous pale color,

"Percy I love you so much," I shook my head violently,

"Luke you're going to live…you said it yourself…we're gonna be fine, we're gonna run away somewhere….and have a beach house or something…fight off monsters….you said it yourself." Luke smiled,

"Don't worry…we'll see each other again…" I smiled,

"I love you so much Perseus Jackson." He smiled,

"I love you too," he reached up, cringing at the pain of straining himself, his lips just lightly graced mine before I knew it was over.

"Luke?" I said teary eyed, there was no response, "Luke please…no please…" I shook his shoulders lightly to no avail. Chiron was at my side, lifting me away,

"We'll never see each other again will we?" I whispered to Chiron he shook his head,

"In Hades maybe." Chiron smiled, but I shook my head,

"No. He'll end up in Tartarus…and I will be stuck in Elysium." Chiron shook his head,

"He will be in Elysium…he was the greatest hero of all time." I nodded.

**The rest of my life was spent waiting…hopelessly…to die. People like Luke and myself, we are Born to Die.**


End file.
